


The Powerpuff Girls Help from Japan

by metalhunterSPT



Category: Mazinger Z, Powerpuff Girls, ゲッターロボ | Getter Robo
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Japan, Mecha, Pure evil, Retelling, Science, Spin Off, Team Up, The Powerpuff Girls, alternative retelling, chemical x, getter rays, greed - Freeform, profit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhunterSPT/pseuds/metalhunterSPT
Summary: professor utonium's old friend, dick hardly, or so he thinks, visits him one day, and got his first glance of his beloved daughters, the powderpuff girls, this promoted dick to come up with an idea for his own powerpuff girls for one purpose, to gain money, fame and power as the name of powderpuff girls extreme spread across the world, Japan seemed to take notice, along side the photon power laboratory, and the saotome institute, they each got suspicious of the profits, especially since the knock offs were dropping in quality, as a result of dick's lies and deception, they may need help from not only their father, professor utonium, but from the two super robot heroes of Japan, Mazinger Z and Getter Robo!
Kudos: 2





	1. a vist and knockoffs...

it was another beautiful day in the city of Townsville, at the home of professor utonium, creator and proud loving father of the Powerpuff girls, the protectors of Townsville, he was on the phone while also mopping up the floor in a windowed area of his lab, the view overlooking downtown Townsville,

"The city of Townsville?" said utonium over the phone giving directions to the caller on the phone "it's about fifteen miles east of the 101, take the 210 to the harbor freeway exit south, it's the third house on the left, bye!" 

the professor then hung up, as was getting ready to turn around and mop the floor fully, three voices rang out to him

"who was that?" asked the three female voices

"huh?" the professor then turned to the voices, which belong to his beloved little girls, blossom, bubbles, and buttercup, and smiled to them, "oh! that was my old college buddy and roommate, dick hardly"

the professor then began to reminisce his earlier days in college as a science prodigy, utonium and dick hardly both attended Townsville university, but they differ from each other, utonium focused on his study and designed his own original work, intent of becoming his own scientist, dick, on the other hand, was far different, he secretly cheated on his work, and slacked off when no one was looking, he even always tricked utonium into finishing his college work for him, he was more interested in the success of life, women, and much more, and yet utonium refused to see behind the shady hide behind dick hardly's seemingly slacker attitude...

"Yeah, those were exciting days..." untonium sighed, then suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, "oh! there he is now!"

at the door, a man's finger was tapping rapidly at the doorbell impatiently, the man was wearing black moccasins and pants, along with a long white coat with a pink shirt underneath, he also wore a styled blond hair with a small ponytail, his skin looked like a deep tan and he wore blue-tinted glasses, he then stopping ringing the doorbell to look at the mailbox filled with today's deliveries, he saw one magazine called "science fun" he looked at the paper with disgust

"geez, still into the science stuff huh?" scoffed the man smoothly, yetcontemptuously at his old friend's pursuit of his passion "what a geek,"

"dick!" cheered the professor as he answered the door dick then turned to him, seemingly putting on a nice facade

"oh!" smiled dick passing the mail over to utonium "I got your mail here!"

"oh thank you!" said utonium as he received the papers from the mail,

"yeah, you should probably pay that bill pretty soon," dick joked as he pointed towards the enveloped bill

"um, thanks" smiled utonium "so what brings you to Townsville?"

"oh..." answered dick as he turned his gaze the other way, seemingly coming up with an excuse "I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see what the old roommate was up to." he said smoothly "so, you gonna let me in or what?"

"sure, sure, come on in," said utonium as he moved as aside, dick quickly shaking his hand as he started to look around the interior of the house

"Wow, look at this place!" wowed dick "Still living in the '60s, huh? It's like we never left college." he then went to a corner of the house, one that leads to the lab "so, what are you working on these days? How you making money? Where's the lab?"

"oh, you don't want to go in there." waved off utonium "girls are cleaning it up, it's a mess,"

regardless dick has already opened the door to the lab "Yes, I do. I want to see what you've been up to." said dick as he then turned around and addressed himself "All right, kids, go play somewhere else. Your old man and me have some business to...dis...cuss."

dick hardly stood amazed as he saw the Powerpuff girls hard at work, they were sweeping and cleaning up the lab like never before, as dick watch, he felt himself think a horrible, truly greedy idea, that he can potentially profit from the professor's children, the Powerpuff girls, to become rich and powerful. so much so he felt his eyes turn to dollar signs, 

"I see you've met my girls," said utonium as he entered the room, placing a hand on his old college's shoulder

"nice to meet you professor dick!" said the three girls in unison

"What do you mean,' your girls?'" sneered dick as he turned to utonium, still shocked from the sight of the Powerpuff Girls' prowess "You mean you _made_ those things?"

"Um...well...technically" uttered utonium but then spoke sternly "But I _am_ their father"

"You're sitting on a gold mine here!" shouted dick, grabbed the utonium by the coat then checked out the Powerpuff girls with greedy eyes "I knew you would turn one of your little inventions into a cash cow. We could make a fortune with these things!"

"Uh, Dick..." spoke utonium with a frown on his face and his arms on his waist, his parental instincts kicking in, these 3 were his little girls and he _means_ it

"This is bigger than Bowplus. I mean, _big!"_ wowed dick hardly, not paying any attention

"Dick..." said the professor sternly, his frown only growing more furious,

"I'm talking global, baby. The Japanese will eat these things up!" roared dick as he failed his arms around with an evil grin "Hey, you think we could market them as a food?"

this was the last straw for utonium as he raised his voice towards his so-called 'old friend' "Dick! _Dick! DICK!!"_

"What?!" snapped dick, turning around,

"May I have a word with you outside...old buddy?" growled utonium pointing towards the door,

enraged with how his old friend from college treated his beloved daughters as money makers, rather than living breathing human beings, he promptly showed hardly the door outside the house,

"Listen." said utonium sternly, pointing a finger upwards "I don't appreciate you referring to my girls in that manner."

"Come on!" shrugged dick

"Come on, nothing!" snapped utonium "You just keep clear of me and my kids, pal." he then stormed off towards the door, "Consider our little visit over!" he then slammed the door hard after kicking out his old friend

"We could make a fortune~" called dick softy, then walked towards the front room window but as he did the window closed on him "Come on, Utonium! Let's talk a...bout it."

dick then turned around and began to think, he still wanted to make a profit out of the professor's success, and yet, if he can't sweet-talk the girls into becoming money makers, then perhaps he could go for a different approach...

at pokey oaks kindergarten a few hours later, the school bell had rung, and it was time for everyone to go home for the day, the Powerpuff girls too exited the building and were just about to fly home when a sleek red car pulled up on the road near the entrance,

"Hey, girls" sneered dick hardly, his glasses hanging a bit as he rolled down the window "Come here for a sec. I want to talk to you."

"We're not allowed to talk to strangers." countered blossom

"Stranger? I'm no stranger, I'm the Professor's buddy." said dick,

"Oh, yeah, you're Professor Dick." remembered blossom, the other girls smiling with her "Cool car!"

"Thanks." smirked dick "You want a ride home?"

after the girls accepted dick's offer, the red car soon drove away from pokey oaks "You know, I've been reading about you guys, and I think it's really great, what you do here in Townsville." gushed dick, obviously covering up his true intentions of this drive, "But you know, I've been all over the world, and there sure is a lot of evil out there. It's too bad there aren't more of you girls out there to help save everybody. Gee, if there was only a way to make more of you girls, we could help save people all over the world...and that would be good, huh?"

"Uh, yeah!" said bubbles innocently

"Tell me, what exactly are you girls made of?" asked dick

"Sugar..." said bubbles

"...spice..." said buttercup

" ...and everything nice," said blossom

"Oh, and an accidental dose of Chemical X" finished bubbles

"Wow!" said dick seemingly amazed by this remarkable recipe and then he smirked a bit, having learned what he needed to know, "Sounds like you could do a _lot_ of saving with that stuff" 

sure enough, they reached their destination the red car pulled up in the road near the home of the Powerpuff Girls, 

"Well, here we are." said dick "Well, I guess I'll see you later, girls." but before the girls took off, dick pulled out one last false act as he looked dejectedly "But, boy...I sure wish I had some of that Chemical X. I mean...for the good of the world and all"

blossom frowned a bit overhearing this and started to think about what dick just said along with he girls until bubbles nodded and they came to a decision,

"Hey, Professor Dick?" asked blossom "Wait here for a sec, okay?"

the girls then slowly hover to the house and went downstairs to the lab, all the while, greeting the professor and then rushing right back outside with a bottle marked with an X it contained a black liquid, it was the very same ingredient that was responsible for their creation, chemical X

"gimme, gimme!" reached the deceptive man eagerly, he then soon held in his hands the power that gave birth to the Powerpuff girls as he soon drove off into the sunset in a hurry

"yes...yes...YEEESSS!!!" he roared in triumph as he drove away

later that night, dick drove towards an abandoned factory at a narrow ridge overlooking a huge body of water just off the coast of Townsville, he then cut the metal lock of the chained fence to the facility and dick drove inside, later he set up a laboratory inside, there he puts the recipe he learned from the Powerpuff girls themselves to work,

"sugar..."

"..spice.."

"...and everything nice"

he mixed the three vital ingredients into a large vat, the same ones used to create the protectors of Townsville, they formed a white liquid which bubbled and looked close to fuming, the experiment was nearly complete, there was one last ingredient that remained,

"And an accidental dose of..." said dick as he then took a medicine dropper and extracted the black liquid and held it over the vat, appearing accidentally, but in reality, it was on purpose, 

"...Chemical X!"

the liquid slowly squeezed out from the dropper hanging overhead over the vat, until finally, it dropped,

"Oops!"

a huge explosion rocked the building and smoke flew out of the chimneys on the roof, professor dick then layed on the floor, dazed and battered, the room was showered in white light, dick slowly unshielded his eyes and saw to his delight, he had succeeded in creating his very own Powerpuff girls! and began to laugh in triumph! he was on his way to create a financial empire the likes of which no one has ever seen! from which he will greatly profit from across the globe, far beyond Townsville, everywhere in the world, including Japan, where other forces of justice shall be at work there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you remember that episode of the original Powerpuff girls knock it off? well, basically this fanfic is going to be that episode rewritten with Mazinger Z and Getter Robo included, as there was a scene in that episode where dick hardly was using his knock-off Powerpuff girls to profit from japan for protection and money, where three seemingly familiar figures were crying as the knock offs took their jobs, which is actually what inspired this fanfic, but what if they took a hand in bringing down dick hardly? I'm looking forward to writing more, I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction


	2. Going international

At another part of the world, in New York City, a meeting was held in the mayor's office, where dick hardly arranged a seat at the conference alongside other officials at the table, discussing the amount of crime around the city, even the rate itself, a professionally dressed man was pointing a stick on a graph that was labeled "NY CRIME" showing a high rated percentage,  
"the crime rate has jumped Mr. mayor a whopping 86%," said the man at the graph.

"87 to be exact," chimed dick as he entered the room. He rolled in a cart with a pink cloth covering something. Six feet were seen at the bottom of the cloth, 

"if I could just take a moment of your time gentlemen to illustrate how a city like Townsville USA…" as he spoke, he saw the cloth squirming and dick smacked it, stopping the squirming "not yet..." he then focused back on the mayor "maintains a crime rate ratio of 003.0?"

"Why, of course, Mr dick," addressed the mayor, "may you tell us how?"

"I'll tell you how!" exclaimed dick as he looked towards the others with sinister eyes " **SUPERHUMAN CHILDREN! THAT'S HOW!** " he slammed his hands on his table.

"I think this man's nuts," whispered an official to another in which he nodded.

"you mean the Powerpuff girls?" said the mayor, seemingly unfazed by this man's madness "then again, they have been working quite hard over in Townsville, but for the crime rate here in New York, what do you propose?"

"well, it may sound strange," said dick. He then walked back towards his cart, "but what I'm offering is a security system based on that same technology,"

"a security system?" asked the mayor "this had better not be a joke,"

"oh, trust me, it isn't," chimed dick as he then grabbed to cloth and whisked it away "behold! The new and improved Powerpuff girls with chemical Xtreme!"

As the cloth was removed, it showed dick hardly's Powerpuff girls that look like the originals, but with a few differences, the sizes of their body parts and features are not the same, the highlights on blossom and buttercup's eyes are not the same, the bubbles copy has pigtails that ride too high on her head and sit at an odd angle, the blossom copy has crossed eyes and her abdomen is too short, the hairstyles are correct, but the bangs are mismatched, the blossom copy has bubble's part the bubbles copy has buttercup's part, and buttercup has blossom's part as well, it seemed that dick's attempt at creating his own Powerpuff girls were met with some problems in the creation process despite getting all the ingredients right,

"let's be friends!" said the knock off bubbles as if she was reading from cue cards

"prepare to be stomped!" said the knock off blossom,

"girl power!" finished the knock-off buttercup

The mayor and the others looked uneasily towards the exhibit, dick hardly, created his own Powerpuff girls? And as a security system?

"this, is your security system?" spoke the mayor at last,

"yep!" nodded dick "if these girls could clean up crime at Townsville USA, they could certainly clean house in New York!" after a brief silence, he raises his shoulders a bit, a sly grin "so, we got a deal or what?"

"well, alright, Mr hardly," said the mayor, "we'll trust your security system," he then shook hands with hardly, the deal was made, and with that, dick hardly's financial empire had begun.  
  
That night back in Townsville, USA, at the home of the real Powerpuff girls, they were sitting on the couch alongside professor utonium watching tv when they received a news flash breaking in. A female reporter sat on a broadcasting desk, with the news report icon next to her on the screen,

"flash news report!" announced the reporter "today in New York City, a giant alligator monster tripped over the island of Manhattan on his way to work, nearly injuring his toe,"

The televisions screen showed the recent international events, a 400 feet tall alligator indeed was on the scene, seemingly resembling a classic cartoon alligator, and was carrying a briefcase, and indeed lost it's balance and was close to falling towards lady liberty herself,

"luckily," cut in the reporter, "three Powerpuff girls lifted the oversized beast to safety."

And lift the gigantic alligator to safety they did, towards the shore just outside of New York. The three colorful streaks of light revealed the knock off Powerpuff girls that dick hardly created, again repeating their only lines.

"let's be friends," said the knock-off bubbles.

"prepare to be stomped!" said the knock off blossom.

"girl power!" finished the knock off buttercup.

Both professor utonium and his beloved daughters were stunned by this news at New York

"girl power?" questioned the professor, then turning towards buttercup with a gentle grin "since when did you start saying 'girl power?'"

"uhh..." laughed buttercup nervously. "I always say that…uh...girl power?" she then looked uneasily away from utonium and then towards her sisters,

"But wait..." remarked the professor, "when were you in New York?"

All three of the girls widened their eyes in surprise,

"hey!" thought bubbles, "we've never been to New York."

"shh!" shushed blossom, then turned towards her father with an uneasy look on her face "well, uh, the mayor of Townsville is friends with New York, and he said, 'I think it would be good If you guys went there,' and that we should do it, and that we should-should, cause…what was the question again?"

"umm…when were you in New York?" reminded utonium.

"yesterday!" answered blossom, quickly buttercup got to her ear.

"today!" she whispered.

"I mean, today," said blossom, correcting her previous sentence.  
"hmmm…" hummed utonium suspiciously but decided to let it slide, as long as they weren't getting in trouble "good, good, well, good night."

Later the Powerpuff girls were snug in their beds. But, they were feeling too guilty to sleep, that they lied to their father to avoid raising suspicion because they were afraid of utonium getting mad at them, that dick tricked them, speaking of which, they couldn't believe it, how could they really have been at New York?

"I feel weird lying to the professor," said bubbles softly.  
"a little white lie is okay," reassured blossom, despite the fact lying never goes unpunished "besides, it'll all turn out good cause we're good,"

"and more of us will only be gooder," replied bubbles.

"Yeah, good," nodded buttercup

"good? Good," muttered the girls, putting on a false smile, "good. Good. Good... good night!" they all then went to sleep, seemingly shrugged off their guilt for now… 

But in the days that followed, the Powerpuff girls' self-reassurance seemed to be all for naught as one night, after the success of his knock-off, Powerpuff girls dick hardly gathered enough ingredients and synthesized a new batch of chemical X to create more Powerpuff girls. Dick immediately did business in San Francisco, and again he was rewarded with a large sack of money while putting on a false sincere façade, while looking towards his creations with greedy eyes,   
Meanwhile, at his factory, dick earned enough money to expand his factory over at the ridge with a new wing, wider areas, and a nearly functional production line. After creating yet another batch of knock off Powerpuff girls, they were immediately shipped to Indiana by boat at a dock at the bottom of the factory,

Afterward, dick again created another batch of knock off Powerpuff girls and went to Japan to strike a deal with the Japanese for the same value in New York USA, to only profit from the knock off Powerpuff girl's efforts and expand his financial empire tenfold by going international, but while this was going on, two factions of Japan's defenders caught wind of this revelation…

One was the photon power research laboratory, which resided near mt fuji and around aokigahara, which was also the home of the gigantic mechanical defender of justice, Mazinger z,  
it was founded by professor Juzo kabuto, the former head scientist of the institute, a long time ago, he started his scientific career in robotics and archaeology, he held a mining expedition on mt fuji, where he discovered a new alloy called japanium, which came when a meteor collided with mt fuji, the minerals within the meteorite mixed within the elements inside the mountain, creating a new alloy but while examining japanium, he went to the volcanic area of the mountain where Juzodiscovered that the nuclear fission combined with the elements within the japanium, created a new type of energy, the professor discovered the energy that the fusion created produced a large amount of photons but gave off no pollution, with this discovery, Juzo kabuto was able to reverse engineer the nuclear fission, giving birth to a new type of energy, one that surpassed nuclear power, this new energy was dubbed "photonic energy" afterwards, Juzo combined the japanium with multiple elements to create an alloy stronger and more durable then steel, dubbed 'super alloy z' it's unique molecular structure had no defects and is highly resistant to hot and cold tempetures, 

juzo went on to hold another expedition at the Mediterranean island of bardos, where he and a group of scientists discovered the remains of an ancient empire and their mechanical monsters known as mechanical beasts. During the expedition, one of the scientists, who gave themselves the title, dr hell, sought to weaponize the mechanical beasts in his campaign for conquest of the world. His first act was to have all the scientists killed, all but juzo kabuto, who survived and escaped dr hell in order to start work on creating his own robot to defeat dr hell and his minions, as he dubbed the robot project, Mazinger z, forging the gigantic body with super alloy z and creating the photonic engine, however as the work went on, juzo grew restless and insane, and became estranged from his grandchildren, koji and Shiro Kabuto,

one day, Mazinger z was completed, but dr juzo kabuto was killed by a bomb planted by dr hell's henchmen, Baron Ashura. Koji rushed to his grandfather's side as he layed dying. With his dying breath, the professor told his grandson koji of the impending danger posed by dr hell, and granted his grandson his creation Mazinger z and finally succumbed to his injuries. Koji swore vengeance on dr hell and became the pilot of Mazinger z. Fighting alongside him was Sayaka Yumi, his younger brother Shiro, and boss, a local bully at their school, against dr hell, his minions, and the forces of evil since that fateful day…  
  
also defending japan over at mt Asama, stood the Saotome Institute, home of the Getter Robo, founded and owned by dr Saotome, the institute's research focused on a powerful cosmic ray radiation, known as the getter rays, a boundless energy source, which carry the essence of life and evolution itself, this energy has been prevalent since the dawn of time itself, millions of years before mammals evolved, when the dinosaurs roamed the earth itself a shower of getter rays penetrated the atmosphere, driving the dinosaurs to near extinction, the survivors then formed the dinosaur empire within the depths of the earth, with most of the earth's surface emptied for the taking, the surviving mammals evolved under the influence of the getter rays, creating many new life forms, including humans,  
millions of years later, dr saotome discovered a source of getter rays near mt asama and founded the saotome institute to study this mysterious energy, for years, saotome and his staff studied the effects of the getter rays, this prompted the development of getter alloys,and bombs but it's prized creation was three jets that could combined into a robot built to harness the getter ray's power, the getter robo, it was originally built for space travel, but the reemergence of the dinosaur empire and the destruction of the prototype getter robo and the death of its pilot, the asama high school soccer captain tatsuhito saotome, the demise of his eldest son forced saotome to modify the getter robo to combat the reptilian empire and their cybernetic dinosaurs, and selectedthree pilots to control the giant robot, ryoma nagare, one of the soccer players of asama high, hayato jin, ryoma's aloof but coldroommate, and musashi tomoe the judo captain of asama high, together these three pilots control the getter robo to combat the dinosaur empire, and all who threaten japan's safety  
  
Over at the photon power laboratory, over at the monitors, a scientist was looking over the radar, receiving strange readings over at Tokyo. At one moment, it seemed like another attack, but then the next minute it vanished when three energy signatures came about,

"professor!" said the official "come look at this,"

"what's wrong?" spoke a man as he walked over to the radar. He had dark hair and a mustache, also wearing glasses, and a white lab coat over a shirt and tie,

"These readings showed an earthquake, then vanished when these energy readings showed up," explained the scientist examining the radar, 

The professor looked over the readings carefully. These energy readings certainly did not give off getter ray readings, but wherever these signatures came from surely stopped an earthquake, 

"hmm..how strange," thought the man, "please contact koji. This seems to be something going on, not with dr hell, however…but something else…"

"yes, sir, professor Yumi" nodded the scientist, then resumed his work and got koji on the phone as the professor turned to leave.  
Professor gennosuke Yumi was promoted to the photon power laboratory's head scientist after the retirement and death of juzo kabuto yumi once worked under juzo and was inspired by his work. He even created his own robots and now acts as an adviser in Mazinger z's battle against dr hell,

Over at an office in Tokyo, dick hardly's work was yet again paying off as his knock-off Powerpuff girls intercepted the recent earthquake and saw to it that the people were safe and sound,

"good job, girls!" cheered dick as he then turned towards an official, who was holding a case,

"thank you, dick!" nodded the man as he handed dick the briefcase "may you, and the Powerpuff girls Xtreme, continue to protect our fair city,"

"thank you, sir," nodded dick as he then walked away after shaking hands with the official, and looked into the briefcase, it was filled with money, "I can see it now," he thought with dollar sign eyes "first New York, Indiana, now japan! They're all going to be eating out of the palm of my hand and this gold mine real soon! more so than those, two robots…" 

And dick left to his car back to his factory with the money to only do even more profiting,

Meanwhile, over at the Saotome institute, word of the Powerpuff girls Xtreme's work had reached them as well. They too, detected the earthquake, but it was settled all too quickly to launch the getter Robo for rescue operations. Dr. Saotome was watching the news from his desk along with his daughter, Michiru Saotome,

"today in Tokyo," spoke the reporter, "there was a massive earthquake from earlier, but the Powerpuff girls arrived just in time, first New York, now japan, has the Powerpuff girls suddenly gone international in expanding their crime-fighting campaign beyond Townsville? more information on this strange phenomenon and More at 3,"

"Hmm, strange indeed…" thought dr Saotome as he rubbed his mustache "first New York, and now here in Japan, how could the Powerpuff girls jump to one place at a time in such a quick rate?"

"This does seem strange indeed," answered Michiru, "not to mention they almost don't look like the Powerpuff girls at all,"

"hmm…that is true as well," thought dr Saotome. "Michiru, contact Ryo and the others. This may be the dinosaur empire's work, or something else,"

"right away, father!" nodded Michiru as she went for the phone "Ryo! Are you there?"

"yes, Michiru," answered Ryoma, "what's the situation?"

"Have you seen the news?" said Michiru, "about the Powerpuff girls here in Japan?"

"yes, we saw it on TV," answered Ryoma. "Hayato and I seem a bit suspicious."

"so is dad," said Michiru "anyway, he wants you and the others at the institute immediately. He thinks this may be the work of the dinosaur empire,"

"if it is the dinosaur empire, we'll be there right away!" said Ryoma.

"Please do, Ryo," said Michiru, then hanging up, ending the call.  
  
Back at the ravine on the coast outside of Townsville, dick's factory had earned enough money to expand yet again. This time, dick is now able to hire workers and make his mass production of Powerpuff girl knock-offs more efficient, eventually becoming a production line dubbed Powerpuff girls Xtreme, and named the factory 'Xtreme industries' day by day more Powerpuff girls were manufactured, the conveyor belt automatically giving the ingredients necessary to create the girls, and with a hefty load of boxes, they were sent by boat again to India,

There was panic in the streets below in the desert cities of India, as the people pointed fearfully at the sky, for one top of a tower stood a man laughing maniacally as a laser shot from the ruby on his turban. He also wore long white bagged pants, as he aimed the beam at the streets below, but as his chaos reigned, three streaks of light shot towards the tower and stopped, but form what looks like the Powerpuff girls have more differences than their predecessors, their heads and bodies were heavily distorted, their hair was messy and eyes showing more than one color,

"Hello, it's bubbles here to save you again," said the knock off bubbles in an artificial manner

"We got to save the world before bedtime," said the knock off blossom.

"I think they're asking for a Heine-whopping!" finished the knock off buttercup.

"I am raja Jaja!" said the Indian version of mojo JoJo, arch-enemy of the real Powerpuff girls "taste my choudhamasaladay!"

He placed his hands together, and the beam again shot from the ruby, the knock-offs then dodged it, and when the buttercup copy went to hit raja, her arm fell off, leaving no damage at all,

"oh, that is a good one!" laughed raja unfazed.

But as raja Jaja laughed, the blossom copy snuck behind him and socked him at the back of his head, and the bubbles copy then finished with a final kick, breaking her leg down to the knee in the process however, as raja plunged downwards, having saved the day once again,

Back at Townsville, the professor and the true Powerpuff girls had seen everything through the news channel.

"India, huh?" grinned the professor raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah!" cheered blossom nervously, "mazel tov!"

"But what about japan and Indiana?" questioned utonium, suddenly remembering the news earlier from the two foreign countries, 

"oh, the mayor also wanted us to uh…go to both countries!" answered blossom, "because we should, and that we definitely could,"

"Hmm, well, it seems the mayor has been asking you girls to go to a lot of places lately," nodded utonium "do you think you girls have been asked to go international?"

"Well, uh..." muttered blossom nervously, "yes, we did, yesterday!"

"hmm…hmm," hummed the professor, "well, just as long as you're not getting in trouble now,"

"uh, of course, professor!" cheered blossom

"Well, good night then," sighed utonium as he then went back to the living room with a suspicious look. The Powerpuff Girls don't usually fight crime outside of Townsville, just what could be going on with these knock off Powerpuff girls?  
  
Over at the photon power institute, professor Yumi called over koji kabuto, the pilot of Mazinger z, over to the main room where they watched the recent report on the knock-off Powerpuff girls activity, including merchandise with the Xtreme industries, 

"geez," sighed koji, "these knock offs sure are making a name for themselves, are they?"

"But father," said a young lady's voice, "why would the Powerpuff girls be here in Japan and have arrived so fast before we could get there?"

"that's what we're trying to figure out, Sayaka," said Yumi to his daughter, "but this doesn't seem to be dr hell's doing. If it was, he'd have sent one of his mechanical beasts, or an imposter."

"but it seems these new Powerpuff girls are everywhere in Japan," answered Sayaka "there's already merchandise stores with their names on them called 'Powerpuff girls Xtreme' but they all seem alike…"

"well, in any case," said koji, "if these new Powerpuff girls are sweeping the shelves, especially after they stopped an earthquake before we could get Mazinger z moving, then something must be up."

"exactly, koji," nodded Yumi, "which is why I want you, Sayaka, and the others to keep your eyes open. If this dr hell's work, we may have another crisis on our hands!"

"I understand, professor yumi!" nodded koji.

"you can count on me as well, dad!" replied Sayaka.

"I'm counting on you, koji, Sayaka," nodded professor yumi, seeing koji and Sayaka leave the room and then resuming his work,

At the same time at the Saotome institute, dr Saotome had assembled the getter team in the meeting room, showing the latest reports of the earthquake, the Powerpuff girl's signatures, and the news report over at japan and India,

"professor," said Ryoma, "do you think this is the work of the dinosaur empire?"

"I can't be certain," thought dr saotome thinking over the current situation, "they certainly have no interest in the Powerpuff girls, as they have their own work cut out for them over in TownsvilleUSA,"

"and that place seems to have more attacks than here," commented Hayato.

"in more ways than one, I agree, Hayato," nodded dr saotome, "but the dinosaur empire is interested only in dominating the world, destroying the institute and the getter generator housed here,"

"if not the dinosaur empire," said Musashi, "then who could have gotten the Powerpuff girls over there?"

"a man by the name of dick hardly went over to the local mayor and has seemed to have struck a deal for security measures," answered saotome "not only that but after they stopped the earthquake, product-market shelves were pack with the Powerpuff girls Xtreme,"

“huh? More powerpuff girls?” gasped musashi

"Are you saying those Powerpuff girls could have been massed produced, father?" asked Michiru.

"that is a good possibility, Michiru," nodded dr saotome, "but either way, if there's more to this dick hardly and this Powerpuff girl Xtreme, there may be something else going on,"

"professor, what do you suggest we do?" asked Ryoma

"for now, I want you, Hayato, and Musashi on standby, for the dinosaur empire and anything else having to do with this Powerpuff girl Xtreme," answered dr saotome. "Michiru and I will study more as this develops,"

"We understand, professor" nodded Ryoma

"very good, you all are dismissed," said dr saotome "have a good day."

The getter team then left the room, the meeting adjourned,   
It had seemed that this Powerpuff girl Xtreme phenomenon was taking the world by storm as dick hardly's empire only grew, as the owner of the empire only grew more and more greedy and slowly more ambitious, but it had seemed that by doing business in Japan, he has caught the attention of both Getter Robo and Mazinger z, but what will become of the real Powerpuff girls over in Townsville?

  
It had almost seemed the three forces of justice had joined forces indirectly against this knock-off production line,  



	3. Financial profit

The next few weeks passed quickly, the Powerpuff girls Xtreme continued to make a name for themselves, earning more money for dick hardly's empire, and by extension, his greed and his desire to have everything in the world only grew, his factory again, expanded with support trusses extending from either side of the ridge to prevent the factory from falling into the water below, and more and more workers came along, including scientists to further dick hardly's mass production of his knock-off Powerpuff girls, in making only more and more money, just recently, he had expanded his knock-off empire over to the deserts of Egypt,

But one day, in the main conference room in his office, dick had called over his coworkers to examine how the Powerpuff girls Xtreme sales were going around the world,

"Alright, thanks for coming, gentlemen," greeted dick, "now, let's see how our international products are holding up, shall we?"

He then rolls down the sales chart, and dick sees a drop in sales in the other countries around the world, especially Tokyo and dick was not pleased,

"no, no, no," he muttered, "sales are dropping in Tokyo!"

"in Tokyo!?" said an official

"yes, you idiot!" growled dick turning his head, "no time for the meeting! We must do one thing back at the factory! Cut back on the sugar by half!!"

"by half?" said a coworker.

"yes, by half!" shouted dick "we got to do this so we can keep our company going! Go! Go! Go!"

The workers wasted no time in clearing out as dick hardly scared them off. It was explicit dick was only becoming more and more greedy,

At the factory, work was underway, and as dick had ordered, the sugar necessary was reduced by half, making the knock-off quality even poorer than ever, 

the workers even grew restless and tired, but dick didn't care, as long as he had money, and even if the knock offs fell to pieces, dick will not give back the money, especially since now that he can use helicopters to make deliveries.

Around the world, the reduction of sugar by half had immediately taken effect, the knock off Powerpuff girls quality quickly dropped, even starting to fail in saving lives, but the money was still paid and couldn't be taken back, most of the knock offs even begun falling apart, this was evident especially in Egypt, a bubbles like copy but with the voice and hairstyle of buttercup, had her head fall off and roll away one time when Egypt was under attack,

Back in Japan, at Tokyo, sales were still stale even with dick hardly's action to reduce the sugar, and as a result, both Mazinger z and getter robo were becoming more active, especially when the knock offs fall to pieces,

After a visit at the merchandise store, Shiro returned to his big brothers home on the outskirts of the photon research laboratory with a Powerpuff girls Xtreme package,

"big brother!" called Shiro, "I'm home!"

"oi! Shiro!" waved koji, waving to his little brother from the couch, "got yourself a Powerpuff girl, I see!"

"yeah!" nodded Shiro. "I can't wait to open it up!"

"I can't believe they're still selling them, even though sales, as we're hearing, are dropping," sighed koji as he saw his little brother tear open the package and out came a copy of blossom but with the wrong hairline,

"prepare to be stomped!" said the blossom copy, after emerging from the package.

"stomped?" questioned koji. "I could've sworn it was prepare to be pulverized."

"Yeah, but think about it, big brother!" remarked Shiro, "a Powerpuff girl, fighting alongside Mazinger z!"

"heh!" smirked koji "just need two more, and we can have ourselves a full party!"

"oh yeah, bubbles, and buttercup too!" nodded Shiro

But just as they chuckled, the blossom copy began to move around, and then her arm fell off, leaving koji and Shiro silent as they watched in horror.

"we've got to save the world before bedtime!" said the blossom copy one last time as the rest of her fell apart across the floor, 

"she… She fell apart!" stuttered Shiro horrified. 

"Just when she got out too…" muttered koji.

"I can't believe it…" said Shiro "how do they keep selling if they fall apart like this!?"

"I don't know Shiro," said koji, "but I outta take it up to the manager!"

Koji then inspected the package for the number to the company that created the Powerpuff girls Xtreme and found it, then he dialed the phone and called for dick hardly,

"yes, Xtreme industries?" chimed the voice over the phone, responding through a headset

"yeah, I just wanted to call to tell you that your Powerpuff girl fell to pieces!" Snarled koji

"well, that is quite unfortunate," said dick, seemingly anticipated the millions of angry calls and filed complaints, "but unfortunately there are no refunds for your product,"

"What!?" said Shiro agitated, "she literally fell apart after coming out of the package!"

"refunds!?" growled koji, "just what kind of stuff are you trying to push on us!?"

"well, sir," said dick as he gave an unfeeling grin, "if you look closely at the warranty, it's actually only good for 3 hours."

Both koji and Shiro were shaken, 

"3, 3 hours!?" answered koji.

"yes, but the new model is guaranteed to last up to 5 full hours!" replied dick again,

"and just how will that make anything better?!" cried koji, "we're deliberately being sold out!"

"well, I'm afraid Xtreme industries are not responsible for any injuries or incidents," said dick "have a nice day sir," he then hung up,

"that sell out!" growled koji putting away the phone,

"big brother," said Shiro, "what will we do now?"

"Shiro," said koji, "we've got to get another one of those Powerpuff girls Xtreme."

"but won't they fall apart?" asked Shiro.

"yes," said koji, "but we'll take the package to professor Yumi in mint condition,"

"ah, I see," nodded Shiro "let's go, big brother!"

"right! Shiro!" nodded koji, rushing out the door, off to the product store to get another Powerpuff girls Xtreme.

Back with the getter team, the saotome institute launched the three getter jet machines, the red-colored eagle, the silver-colored jaguar, and the yellow-colored bear, on a mission to patrol the places where the Powerpuff girls Xtreme failed and fell to pieces, and also to fight a nearby Mechasaurus which was also slowed down by the knock-off Powerpuff girls,

"professor," said Ryoma, "are you sure that the mechasaurus is nearby?"

"yes, Ryo," said dr saotome, "it was sighted after the Powerpuff girls Xtreme tried to stop him but fell to pieces afterward."

"fell to pieces!?" gasped Musashi in horror.

"But how?" asked Ryoma "they couldn't have gone down that easily, right?"

"I'm afraid the news says otherwise," sighed the professor.

"Whatever the case, professor, we'll take care of the mechasaurus!" said Ryoma

"Please do, Ryo," nodded the professor before cutting communications.

After a few minutes of flying, the getter team spot their target, the latest cyborg dinosaur sent out to destroy them and the saotome institute, where the Powerpuff girls Xtreme failed to protect,

"ah! There's the mechasaurus!" said Musashi 

"it seems to be on the ground as well, tearing everything up," said Ryoma "no wonder the Powerpuff girls Xtreme couldn't stop it, Hayato! Musashi! Let's go!"

The three jets flew down, and the mechasaurus spotted them and fired his cybernetic eye beam, the getter team was quick to dodge, steering away from the red laser, but they're enemy tried again by using his flamethrower breath

"watch out!" shouted Hayato, alerting the other to dodge the flames again. "Ryo! Flying around isn't going to do much good! We've got to face him on the ground!"

"I agree, Hayato! Let's combine and take him head-on!" cried ryoma before pressing a button in his cockpit. " **CHANGE! GETTER 1! SWITCH ON!** "

The bear jet flew into the back of the jaguar jet and made the connection. When they did connect, silver legs and feet with red stripes sprouted out from the bear's thrusters, and red-colored arms each with small three-headed arm blades, also came out from jaguars sides, finally eagle connected with the cockpit of jaguar and became the upper chest torso with twin green tiles, while the nosecone became a head with, hexagon yellow eyes, green shaped tiles on it's face, and long pointed red ears, with drill-like ears horns underneath

"now! Let's go! Mechasaurus!" challenged ryoma as getter 1 landed on the ground.

The cyborg dinosaur roared as he charged in with its claws and tried to slash the getter Robo, to which he counter-attacked by raising an arm and then swinging his other arm with its small blades to cut the Dino, and then throwing a punch to the dinosaur's face, pushing him back, but the cyborg dinosaur got ready to attack once again,

" **GETTER TOMAHAWK!** " shouted ryoma as getter 1 reached form his left shoulder to grab a pole and pulled it out to reveal a hand axe

The cybernetic dinosaur swung his tail at getter 1, which he quickly sidestepped, charged in with his axe, swung it in close range, and slashed the cyborg in the shoulder. He promptly retaliated by launching his flamethrower breath, pushing getter 1 back in flames,

"darn…" grunted ryoma as he then threw a lever for getter 1 to throw a knee to the gut, making the flames stop and the dinosaur reel back in pain as getter 1 then jumped backward to prepare for the next move,

"Ryo, what's the next move?" asked Musashi, "should we switch?"

"I'm not too sure just yet," said Ryo, "this one doesn't seem fast, but he seems to rely on the ground too,"

"It seems so, but too reliant," said Hayato "maybe…Ryo! Watch out!"

Ryoma looked up to see the three streaks of light from the knock off Powerpuff girls, which looked again like a distorted version of blossom, bubbles, and buttercup. The mechasaurus also turned to them,

"I think they're asking for a Henie whopping," muttered the knock off buttercup,

The three knock-off Powerpuff girls circled the cybernetic dinosaur, to which he slashed his claws towards them, but could not hit the girls, as the bubbles copy flew in with a kick to the dinosaur's stomach, snapping off the leg in the process, the getter team look shooked as buttercup then landed a punch towards the dinosaur's face, sending him flying as the blossom copy charged in with a headbutt, knocking back the cyborg beast even more, 

"Ryo!" called Hayato, "now's our chance! Hit him!"

"right!" nodded ryoma as getter 1 then swung his hand axe towards the mechasaurus like a boomerang " **TOMAHAWK BOOMERANG!** " 

The boomerang axe sliced off the mechasurus' arm clean. Getter 1 then charged in by jumping and landing another kick to the cybernetic dinosaur's chest, dealing significant damage. After the knock-off Powerpuff girls flew back, getter 1 then jumped back, and the mechasaurus retaliated with another flamethrower breath, then a hatch opened in getter 1's stomach

" **GETTER BEAM!!** " shouted ryoma as a destructive purple-pink beam of highly concentrated getter rays shot form getter 1's stomach, hitting the pillar of flames and overtaking it, finally hitting the mechasaurus, making the gigantic beast real in pain as it felt the getter energy overwhelm him, causing him to explode completely,

"another one bites the dust," sighed Hayato

"Yeah, but what about those Powerpuff girls?" asked Musashi,

"Yeah, we have them to thank as well," said ryoma

But as getter 1 waved to them, the knock off Powerpuff girls' lifespan expired as they then fell to pieces, horrifying the getter team as getter 1 could only watch their remains near the fiery remains of the fallen mechasaurus,

Back at his factory, dick hardly was still working his slaves to the bone, all the machinery are now in top gear, even as a series of mushroom cloud send off explosions occurred they could not stop the production line as the factory expanded even more, and grew in size as dick's black heart only grew more and more black as the chemical x that he still uses to create his Powerpuff girls

"FASTER! FASTER!" shouted dick from atop a balcony of the factory floor as scientists were assembling their Powerpuff girls

"But we're going as fast as we can, sir!" called a worker from below, "we can hardly sleep!"

"well, no rest for the wicked, and besides, I pay you, and you all pay me!!" shouted dick "now faster!!"

"Why did we ever decide to work for him…" grumbled most of the people below, but dick didn't care at all,

After the latest Powerpuff girls Xtreme line has been produced. Dick sent out a whole fleet of helicopters to circle around the world to drop off his Powerpuff girls. At his office, he was just enjoying the high piles of money, sporting a Cheshire cat-like grin. He was really rolling in the profits, despite the fact the knock Powerpuff girls could not live up to the real deals…

In the kitchen, professor utonium was cleaning the dishes when he heard the latest radio report on the window seal,

"Today in Germany," crackled the radio's voice, "the Powerpuff girls failed again as they attempted to quell a runaway bratwurst destroying Dusseldorf in it's path. This is N.P.R (national public radio)

"I just don't believe it…" said utonium "how could the girls be around the world and yet fail in what they do…I just wish they would talk to me…"

Utonium pondered the mystery surrounding the girls going international and the fact he had recently been hearing about some failures in their tasks worldwide. What could be the meaning of this?

At the research center of the photon power research laboratory, the three scientists of the institute dr morimori, sewashi, and nossori, alongside gennosuke yumi, were studying the Powerpuff girl Xtreme package, running it through x rays, scanning the artificial human being inside the box,

"I still can't believe she fell to pieces just seconds after the box was opened…" sighed professor yumi, looking over the x-ray screen,

"yeah, and just when we got it too!" sighed koji 

"But father," said Sayaka, "what could've caused it?"

"Hopefully, we will have our answers, Sayaka," answered yumi

The x-ray machine soon finished its scan, and the results are shown on the screen, indicating that this Powerpuff girl xtreme's structure is not only defective but also physically unstable, hence the short 3-5 hour life span,

"hmm…this isn't good…" sighed dr sewashi "she doesn't have a stable structure, and she doesn't seem as lively as the real Powerpuff girls over at Townsville,"

"and that means they don't have the same life long lifespan as the real Powerpuff girls…" lamented professor yumi

"you mean they just fall apart even when people buy them?" gasped Sayaka

"it appears so…" sighed yumi

"that's awful. They all live and die for profit, all for this man's gain!" growled Sayaka

"and they don't even get it back either!" snarled koji, "not to mention many people have been hurt in more ways than one. This man maybe even worse than dr hell!"

"It seems so, koji," nodded yumi

"Father, what do we do now?" asked Sayaka

"Sayaka, koji, I will contact the saotome institute and talk to dr saotome about the situation with these Powerpuff girls and this dick hardly," explained professor yumi "in the meantime, have Mazinger z on standby to assault Xtreme industries and dismantle it, do you understand?"

"yes, professor," nodded koji, "just give me the word, and Mazinger and I will crush the factory for sure!"

"we're counting on you, koji," nodded yumi as he then left the room to contact the saotome institute and the getter team

Over at the saotome institute, dr saotome was studying the remains of the Powerpuff girls Xtreme. He was examining the inside structure through a microscope and saw the structure, though now dead, was also unstable, 

"hmm…this isn't good," sighed dr saotome "her molecular structure is stable, but the structure which held her together was unstable and fell apart."

"how long did she have?" asked ryoma, saddened.

"her structure seemed to hold on for 3-5 hours…" sighed saotome.

"3-5 hours!?" gasped Michiru "she only had so long to live!"

"the same goes for her sisters…" said Hayato, lowering his head.

"so they only lived and died so soon…" lamented dr saotome

"…do you think this the dinosaur empire's work?" asked ryoma.

"unlikely, ryoma," said dr saotome, "but whoever created these girls and gave such a short lifespan must be an awful man indeed…"

"darn…" said Musashi, "professor, let us launch the getter machine!"

"not yet, Musashi," replied dr saotome "we know Xtreme industries and dick hardly created the Powerpuff girls Xtreme, but we don't know where their headquarters are,"

"But when we do know, what will we do?" asked Michiru

"we would try to negotiate, but I doubt it will be that simple," said dr saotome, "and besides, for the rest of these Powerpuff girls, we may have to put they're creator and his work out of their misery."

"that may be the only option, wouldn't it?" replied Hayato "this guy must be put down,"

"dad! Dad!" shouted Genki, dr Saotome's youngest child, "there's trouble in Tokyo. People are angry at the Powerpuff girls Xtreme failing. They're forming angry mobs and protest their money back!"

"at this rate, with the multiple Powerpuff girls Xtreme failing, that is most likely to get worse," thought dr saotome

"we've got to stop them at this rate," remarked ryoma

"I agree," said dr saotome, "which is why I will be contacting the photon power institute and ask for their collaboration in learning where Xtreme industries is. In the meantime, have the getter machine on standby for the order to launch, understood?"

"yes, professor" nodded ryoma 

Later, dr saotome went to contact the photon power institute. Professor yumi and dr saotome agreed on one thing, dick hardly and Xtreme industries must be stopped and were now thinking about how they would locate the factory. When they do, they will send out Mazinger z and the getter robo

At Xtreme industries, dick hardly was walking through the thousands of Powerpuff girl knock offs, inspecting them to see if anything went wrong with his batch before he sends them out to their buyers all over the world

"hmm. Too ugly, useless…" mumbled dick, then suddenly he came across a perfect copy of buttercup "what's this, this one's perfect! I thought I told you to cut back on the sugar!"

"I did cut back on the sugar boss," said a worker, "but I thought it would be best to at least for once to go full-on with the sugar"

"well, you thought wrong!" shouted dick. The buttercup replica looked nervously. "TAKE IT BACK AND MELT IT DOWN FOR IT'S CHEMICAL X!"

"w-what!?" gasped the worker, "but isn't exact replicas what you want!?"

"no buts!" shouted dick, mental instability at its near peak "take it back now! And prepare the car. I have an advertisement to make!"

The worker then complied and brought the buttercup copy with him and into another room in the factory, but when dick wasn't looking, the worker managed to sneak the buttercup copy past the machinery and allowed her to escape through a nearby window,

"the boss might kill me for this, but what the heck?" sighed the worker compassionately.

Later, at the home of the real Powerpuff girls, they were watching a commercial on the airwaves that read the following on the tv screen, 'THE FOLLOWING IS A PAID ADVERTISEMENT FROM PPG X2000 THIS PROGRAM IS NOT AFFILIATED WITH THIS NETWORK IN ANY WAY" then the screen showed a montage of crooks and robbers committing their crimes,

"Are you having a problem with crime?" chimed dick hardly over the screen "and let's face it, folks! Who isn't?"

"oh, save me from my crime problem!" cried a bank 

manager teary-eyed after his vault was robbed

"well, say goodbye to those fears, folks!" cheered dick, "the Powerpuff girls Xtreme are here!"

A montage of different backgrounds and images of the three Powerpuff girls then showed on the screen with the words "POWER" "PUFF," "GIRLS" ending with "XTREME" then came dick running down the aside of an auditorium with cheering people to get to the stage he then took up the microphone

"Hello, hello, thank you, thank you," said dick. "I'm here to tell you about our new crime-fighting product, the Powerpuff girls Xtreme!"

"wow, dick," said a man with an Australian accent clad in a sweater, "you seem pretty excited about this new product!"

"you know Trevor, I am." Nodded dick, "and I'll tell you why, better yet, why don't you show em, Trevor."

"right," nodded Trevor stepping across the stage to a cloth covering Powerpuff feet "follow me over here to the crime simulator."

Trevor then pulled off the cloth, exposing the three girls the blossom copy has buttercup's hairline, the buttercup copy has bubble's hairline, and bubbles has the correct hairline, their legs are too skinny, their smiles do not match, and "blossom" 's hair bow is out of proportion

"viola!" cheered Trevor "here's the little buggars now! Cute, aren't they? Now I'm gonna play the crook sneaking in on the simulated window."

"we'll see how he fares against the Powerpuff girls Xtreme," sneered dick 

The crowd only cheered and laughed as Trevor then got to the window, preparing to activate the simulator

"right," nodded Trevor, "here I go!"

Just seconds after Trevor gets off the window seal, the knock off Powerpuff girls fire a burst of their laser eyes, covering Trevor in a crisp. The crowd laughed at this

"Okay, while you get cleaned up," said dick, "let's take a listen to what these people have to say."

At a house, a couple were giving their thoughts on the Powerpuff girls Xtreme

"oh, well," chimed the wife who was wearing yellow glasses, "when we first moved into the big city, we didn't know what to expect, but ever since we got the Powerpuff girls, I've had no trouble keeping bill at home *giggles*."

A kid in the neighborhood was also giving his thoughts 

"I've been having so much fun with my Powerpuff!" he cheered while holding a more or less accurate blossom

A robber at the bank was also giving his thoughts, despite the scene and the alarm still going off

"The Powerpuff girls got me $2.5 million!" he gruffed

Back at the main stage of the advertisement, Trevor was now cleaned up and was smiling at dick

"you know, dick," chimed Trevor, "I'm getting pretty excited about the Powerpuff girls too!"

"and you should be Trevor!" nodded dick, now deciding the let it slip, "because these Powerpuff girls are made with chemical Xtreme!"

The girls could only stare wide-eyed at the screen

"and if you like to see how they're made, please see us over at Xtreme industries at this location," chimed dick, showing the factory over at abandoned ravine outside of Townsville "thank you all, and have a good night!"

The Powerpuff Girls were not at all pleased about hearing about what dick hardly had been doing with the chemical x they had given him, especially renaming It to "chimerical Xtreme" along with slandering their good name with all these short-lived knock off of them that have been living and dying saving people all over the world while the real girls remained in Townsville to keep the professor in the dark about what happened

"What!?" snapped blossom at last "that, professor dick! He lied to us!"

"he lied to us all!" nodded buttercup

"that liar!" screeched bubbles

Just then, they were cut off by the sound of the door opening and professor utonium entering the room. The girls quickly turned off the tv 

"oh, hi girls," waved utonium

"oh, hi professor," said the girls nervously, "how was your day?"

“so,” said uonium “how was dusseldorf?”

The girls muttered to themselves nervously, knowing that perhaps the professor heard how the fake Powerpuff girls failed to save Germany,

"he's good," nodded blossom

"Yeah, good," said buttercup

"oh, really?" asked the professor suspiciously 

"in fact, we were just going to meet him right now," said blossom as the girls quickly zipped to the door, the professor humming to himself in thought,

"let's go see dick and get this all straightened out!" said blossom as she and the other girls took flight to search for dick's factory "nobody lies to the Powerpuff girls!"

"dick?" thought the professor as he then went to the garage and started up the car, and decided to follow his three daughters to where dick was. He told him to stay away from his girls, now he'll learn what it means to break a promise…

Over at the photon institute, the staff, koji, Sayaka, and Shiro had seen everything, the informercial the people's thoughts, where the factory is at, everything,

"chemical Xtreme?" asked koji, "that doesn't sound right at all! And these knock offs fell apart after all!" 

"How awful!" screeched Sayaka, "selling them to even creeps and crooks alike!"

"This guy will get what's coming to him!" shouted Shiro

"and we now know where Xtreme industries is," nodded professor yumi. Then he turned around in his face to face koji "koji, it's clear we cannot allow this to go on any further, launch Mazinger z,"

"no need to tell me twice!" nodded koji 

"the saotome institute will also launch the getter robo as planned," said yumi "they will meet you on the way,"

"Leave it to me, professor!" cried koji. "Mazinger z and the getter team will not let Xtreme industries have their way anymore!!" he then ran towards the door to the hangar bay

"koji, I'm counting on you," prayed Sayaka, hoping koji would make it out okay

From above the trees and forests, a red-colored air-based hovercraft called the hover pilder flew above and towards the institute, with koji as it's pilot and flew towards a huge resort-like area next to the institute, 

" **MAZIN GO!** " shouted koji from his hovercraft 

The floor below the huge body of water began to split open as the waters sprayed down, and a tall humanoid metal figure rose on a gigantic platform. It had a humanoid shape, it's arms, hands, and legs colored blue, the joint limbs silver, the chest and waist area were colored black, with twin fin-like heat sinks on the sides of the chest, and the head's top looked like a halfway connected metal bowl, had twin pointed yellow-colored spike for ears, blue skin at the main faceplate its metal mouth grill covered, but it's teeth looked like a cage

" **PILDER ON!** " called koji as the hover pilder folded its wings and landed on the head port of the gigantic robot, activating it, and Mazinger's eyes flashed yellow as it's photonic engine spurred to life and raised his arms upwards, activating the robot, but koji wasn't done yet,

" **JET SCRANDER!** " cried koji again as from a clearing in the hills, a catapult slid up carrying a red-colored razor-sharp winged jetpack like unit with a fin at the top, the thrusters then roared to life as the scrander launched towards the skies and towards Mazinger z, the robot running in the empty clearing to gain momentum to jump and connect with his jet pack unit

" **SCRANDER CROSS!** " called koji one last time, Mazinger z jumped and connected with the jet scrander from the back, a white-colored with two halves that make a yellow colored diamond metallic belt clamped on form Mazinger z's stomach, completing the transformation, koji flew towards dick hardly's factory, 

Just from his right side, koji could see the three getter machines flying alongside him, as professor yumi said they would be following him to the factory, miles behind the Powerpuff girls

now the Powerpuff girls, Mazinger z, and getter robo were on they're way there with one mission, to discontinue Xtreme industries and end dick hardly's financial reign of terror once and for all…


	4. Showdown! Mazinger z, getter robo and the powerpuff girls vs dick hardly!

The Powerpuff girls continued to soar through the skies in search of dick hardly’s factory. Eventually, with the help of the perfect buttercup copy, they were given directions to the factory on the edge of the ravine

“geez, all the way out here?” said buttercup “he must really want to be alone.”

“but he has workers, right?” said bubbles innocently “maybe he still has friends! But he still lied to us!”

“yeah! Let’s go in!” nodded blossom, the girls making full speed towards the factory

Inside the factory, dick hardly was still on the balcony, shouting orders yet again, ordering the scientists below to work harder and harder until they wish they were dead,

“FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!!” shouted dick, mentally unstable “WE GOTTA MAKE MORE MONEY! WE GOTTA MAKE MORE POWERPUFF GIRLS! FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!!!”

However, the workers only grew angry, money, more power puff girls, and for what? It all leads up to nothing in the end as their creations only lived for so long. Just then, a crash could be heard at the door where dick hardly is,

“hey dick!” shouted the three girls

“you’re a liar, professor dick!” snarled blossom

“a liar, liar, pants on fire, professor dick!” screeched bubbles

Dick only chuckled wickedly as he turned to them “heh, heh, heh, I’m glad you came girls,” he said, then he went almost psychotic “I NEED MORE CHEMICAL X!!”

“we’ll never give you anymore chemical X,” glared blossom

“well, that’s just fine,” said dick with a genuinely evil glare, then he went utterly psychotic, “because I was planning to take it!!”

“Never!” snapped blossom “in fact, we want the chemical x we gave you back! Where is it?”

Dick now grew nervous as he saw a bottle of the many chemical x samples he synthesized, nearly mass-producing it. He quickly reached for it and snatched it, and made a run for it, the girls chasing him to the nearby wall with the other workers watching in confusion. What was he doing? And what were the real Powerpuff girls doing here?

“come on, dick!” cried bubbles,

“return it now, dick!” cried buttercup

“hand it over!” said bubbles. Dick only grew more and more nervous,

“don’t be selfish!” pleaded blossom, despite dick’s actions proving otherwise

“well, if I can’t have this bottle! NO ONE CAN!!” shouted dick as paranoia struck him fully as he stuffed the whole bottle itself into his mouth, slowly digesting it, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“you still have it!” said blossom as dick only shook his head “it’s in your mouth!”

Dick only swallowed the whole bottle of chemical x fully as he tried to fabricate any evidence against him, 

“what are you talking about? I don’t have anything! See!” he said as he pointed towards his mouth cowardly, unaware of the side effects soon to take effect…

“whoa,” gasped buttercup, “he swallowed it!”

“he swallowed it!? The whole bottle!?” said a worker, the crowd mummering to themselves about dick’s paranoia

“are you okay?” asked bubbles 

“what?” said dick “of course I’m okay. I’ve never felt better in my life since I have all of this!”

But then dick’s eyes got very wide. He pitches to the floor, jerking and convulsing, the chemical x he swallowed, starting to take effect. He continued to scream in agony as pink bubbles spewed out of his mouth and his hair askew. Then, his fit subsided, dick only looked fine for a few seconds, and then…

“whoo!” wowed dick standing back up, his hair untidy again “you know for a second there, I thought I was… ** gonna..turn into a monster…or somethiiing…. ** ”

But as he spoke, he began to groan and growl and his voice became more and more deep, his body had already started an alarming transformation, large growths betruded his back, his arms and legs began to swell, tentacles sprouted from his chest, the skin of his forearms becomes a Horney green hide with his coat sleeve turning a lighter green, his ponytail increased in length and became another tentacle and one shouter of the coat riped away expose more of the dark hide, his legs now bulgewith new muscle causing the moccasins and pantsa to fall out in shreds and expose light green skin, leaving only black fur in the pelvis, dick’s whole body then became very muscular and now stood all the way up to the ceiling, six tentacles were rooted in his chest, a seventh one where his pony tail was, his forearms, abdomen and shoulders were armed with the dark green hide, while the rest of his body had the light green tone, the rest of his clothes were gone, dick’s glasses were replaced by black shades, adding even more blackness to his evil soul, and his hair was now in it’s old style

The girls and all the workers watched in total shock at the metamorphosis as it was completed in dick hardly, their boss meanwhile, the knock off Powerpuff girls gathered at the railing to watch. Many of them had no hair and resembled the real girls in only the most basic details,

“is that, us!?” gasped blossom “what has he done!?”

“and they only lasted for so long!” cried bubbles, “let’s get him!!”

“ ** raa, I’ll crush you here!! ** ” shouted dick, his tone now more resounding and reverberating, fury and mental instability at their peak

Bubbles and blossom square off against dick, he lashes out with a chest tentacle and grabs blossom, and the tentacles started to glow as if it was absorbing her energy

“bubbles!” cried blossom, struggling bubbles then fired her laser eyes, cutting the tentacle to free her sister,

As blossom escaped the tentacle regenerated, buttercup then moved in behind dick and knocked him at the back of his head,

“don’t mess with the real Powerpuff girls-“but before buttercup could finish, she was hit by the ponytail tentacle, knock her to the floor

“buttercup!” cried bubbles

Dick then stood back up fully regenerated, and he then whipped his ponytail tentacle down at the girl’s buttercup spread her legs to avoid the strike. The tentacle crashed through the floor and emerges behind her, pulling loose it now targeted blossom, but it misses and comes up behind her as well,

“ha! This is the most fun I’ve ever had!!” shouted dick, laughing

Outside the factory, professor utonium’s car pulled up in front of the factory’s gate to confirm his suspicions about the girls and dick. He then saw explosions in the factory emanating from within, the professor’s face changed to shock and then righteous anger, his girls need his help, and dick must pay he made all speed to the factory, smashing through the gates. Meanwhile, Mazinger z and getter Robo were flying right behind him in the skies above

“alright, this must be the place!” said koji

“based on the description of that infomercial,” said ryoma over the radio, “this may be the factory”

“then let’s go in there and finish this!” shouted koji, the jet scrander’s thrusters going full throttle, the three getter machines following 

“ ** CHANGE! GETTER 1! SWITCH ON! ** ” shouted ryoma, as eagle, jaguar, and bear once again became getter one and flew into the factory with Mazinger z, the perfect buttercup copy also following them

Inside the factory, the real Powerpuff girls were still having trouble. They hit and skid across the floor. Dick had become so much more powerful with the chemical x coursing through his whole body. He was right. He never felt better in his life. He then walked towards a wall with a lever nearby, the workers only moving away in fear,

“ ** Get this junk out of here! ** ” shouted dick as he swept the knock-off Powerpuff girls mercilessly. Then he pulled the lever, sporting an evil grin “ ** you  _ will _ give me your chemical x! ** ”

A large glass dome with electrodes and a large hose on top then slammed down, imprisoning the girls, the equipment crackles a green mist, and white sparks poured from the hose, encasing the girls the sparks disappeared when they touched the girls, on buttercup, the normal color was fading from her arm, which turned a sickly pale with greenish spots, making it’s way to the shoulder, nearby, a large tank is starting to fill with the compound dick is after so he can create more distorted clones of the real deals

Nearby, a door opened, and the professor looked in to see three easily recognizable forms standing at a distance with their backs to him,

“girls?” said utonium, walking out the door “uh, girls?” 

The professor walked closer as the workers could only watch the scenery aghast,

“blossom?” asked utonium, “blossom?”

Untoium then reached to touch her shoulder

,

“it’s me the profe—” but just before utonium could finish, he screamed as the blossom copy turned her head to reveal the whites of her eyes a sickly yellow and without irises, the pupil headlights red her hairline is rigged, and she sports long black teeth

The professor could only recoil from this apparition, crying out in fear, another mutant reject of the originals dick had created as he focused more on money than quality. He looks in another direction and sees an array of Powerpuff girl knock offs that are all but unrecognizable, gibbering and yelling. The professor looks away but is greeted yet again by yet another collection of deformed knock offs. Averting his eyes once more, he screamed the loudest in horror when he sees the three genuine articles in dick’s exterior. The electricity crackles over them, now all looking washed out with spots all over their bodies and clothes. The mist is now gone,

“girls,” said the professor, and then he spun around wide eyed to see the gigantic mutated version of what he thought was his friend “dick?”

“ ** you’re too late! ** ” said dick, sporting a grin

“what happened to you!?” asked the professor

“ ** me? ** ” said dick, “ ** the best thing that ever happened to me!! I am chock full of chemical x! thanks to your things! ** ”

“girls!” shouted the professor as he ran up to the glass dome and crushed himself against it

“professor…help…” blossom pleaded weakly, the chemical x being drained from her body,

“dick! No! stop!” pleaded utonium turning towards dick “you’re destroying them!”

“ ** stand aside utonium ** ,” growled dick stepping towards him, “ ** or be crushed by my wrath! ** ”

“I can’t dick! I won’t!” said the professor falling on his knees, 

Inside the extractor, the girls had crumpled to the floor. Now the air inside the dome appears to have shimmer as if in a heatwave

“please take me instead,” begged utonium “I’ll do anything you want!”

“ ** am I to understand, ** ” said dick, “ ** that you’re sacrificing your life for theirs, and you’ll stay here and make X forever? ** ”

“yes,” said utonium resginally, “just don’t hurt the girls, they’re my family”

“ ** YOU FOOL!! ** ” laughed dick, the workers, shook by his tone, “ ** why should I let them go when I have you both!? Take him away!! ** ”

The Powerpuff knock offs jumped down from the railing and mass against professor utonium

“oh, dick, what have you made!?” shook utonium. Why did he ever let dick be his friend?

Utonium falls back against the dome. He looked towards his girls, seemingly on the brink of death

“it’s gonna be okay, girls,” said utonium comfortingly, but before the rejects could grab him,

“ ** ROCKET PUNCH! ** ”

A dark blue metal fist flew towards the knock offs, hitting the floor to push them back. Utonium and the workers turned around to see what could’ve caused that and saw Mazinger z and Getter Robo standing amidst a broken wall

“ ** What!? ** ” growled dick “ ** who dares!? ** ”

“we do!” shouted koji

“The Powerpuff girls! And the professor!” cried ryoma, seeing them drained in the glass dome, “ ** TOMAHAWK BOOMERANG!! ** ” getter 1 brought out his tomahawk and swung it towards the glass dome and cutting the cables and electrodes, stopping the drainage, “everyone! Get out of here! Quickly!” the workers wasted no time in evacuating the building

“what have you done to them!?” shouted koji “also, wow, I didn’t think this guy could’ve gotten any uglier,”

“ ** me? Why I’m taking their chemical x! ** ” smirked dick “ ** their lives are in my hands now, even these people! ** ”

“so to make more of these knock-offs, you’d take the lives of the original just to make more and more!?” cried koji “THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!”

“ ** so what!? ** ” said dick “ ** I can have anything I want now, especially with the chemical X coursing through my veins! Now leave! Or be crushed! ** ”

“heh!” sneered koji “do you think we came all this way just to back out of here!? Bring it on!”

“ ** very well! ** ” smirked dick “ ** rejects! Take these two miserable robots away! ** ” the Powerpuff girl knock offs massed towards Mazinger z and getter robo, intent on taking them, prisoner,

“ ** RUST HURRICANE! ** ” shouted koji as a mighty gale-force wind of compressed air shot out of Mazinger z’s mouth grill, blowing away all of the Powerpuff girl rejects to the far side of the wall, even pushing dick back a few feet, some of the iron bars caught in the winds began to corrode rapidly, as the wind blew out contained corrosive particles,

“koji, you handle dick” said ryoma “we’ll help the professor and the girls!” 

“you got it, ryoma” nodded koji, then marched towards dick hardly in Mazinger z,

“ ** so, you really wanna do this? ** ” said dick “ ** I’ll tear you to pieces! ** ” 

“that’s my line!” cried koji, “you won’t live long enough to make any more profits!”

“ ** I can make as big bucks as I want! ** ” said dick, “ ** from either whatever powers that robot of yours or that other one! ** ”

“profit off of photonic energy and getter rays?” said koji “don’t be a fool! This much energy belongs to the people!”

“the people will be mine too!” said dick, “now come at me!” 

“right! Let’s go!” shouted koji, Mazinger z rushing towards dick, throwing a metal punch towards him

Two giants, one metal, one mutated flesh now fought each other, dick also threw a punch, colliding with Mazinger z’s metal fist, sending a shockwave, dick then threw his chest tentacles towards Mazinger z, the giant robot barely dodging the tentacles, he made his next move

“ ** ROCKET PUNCH!! ** ” shouted koji as both of Mazinger z’s arms fired and hit dick in the face and the stomach, knocking him back a few feet,

“ ** why you.. ** ” growled dick as he threw his ponytail tentacle at Mazinger z

“not so fast!” shouted koji as Mazinger z’s eyes glowed a bright yellow, “ ** KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!! ** ” twin yellow beams of photonic energy shot from Mazinger z’s eyes and hit dick’s ponytail tentacle, not only zapping it away but also burning it a bit

Dick then charged towards Mazinger z yet again and tried to use his claws scratching him, but only did little damage due to Mazinger z’s super alloy z armored body. Dick then tried to scrape him again, but Mazinger z sidestepped and threw a kick to dick’s stomach, knocking him back. Dick then decided to use the same trick he used to defeat the Powerpuff Girls by burrowing his regenerated ponytail to the ground and grabbing Mazinger z by the legs

“ ** ha! Now your trapped! ** ” smirked dick

“darn!” said koji “he’s got me! But not for long!!”

“ ** now, take this!! ** ” said dick as his chest tentacles extended towards Mazinger z

“I won’t go down so easily!!” said koji as Mazinger z raised his arms, flexing as the heat sinks on his chest began to glow a bright red, “ ** BREAST FIRE!! ** ” an extremely intense heat beam shot out from Mazinger z’s heat sinks and hit dick hardly’s chest, and nearly vaporizing his chest tentacles in the process with a heat of 30,000 degrees Celsius.

“ ** AAAHH!!! ** ” screamed dick in agony as he felt the heat nearly burn his skin. Unable to bear the heat, he released Mazinger z as he reeled back in agony, slowly regenerating “ ** ah…this is the worst burn I ever got since that day at the beach years ago, ** ”

“well it’s about to get even hotter!” said koji “let’s go!” Mazinger z shot up with the jet scrander’s thrusters roaring to life as he slammed into the mutated monster of dick hard and pushed him into another room, the two combatants jumping away from each other,

Meanwhile, Getter 1 then stepped towards the professor and gently lifted the dome, then tossing it aside, freeing the now drained Powerpuff girls,

“oh, girls…” said the professor as he ran towards them and embraced all three of them. The girls could only wheeze as they were near death,

“professor, what happened to them?” asked ryoma 

“oh my… they’re drained of their chemical x…” said the professor sadly,

“drained!?” said ryoma, “is there any way we can bring it back to them?”

“unless there’s a tank of it nearby..” said utonium “I don’t know..”

“wait! Over there!” said ryoma, pointing towards a large tank with the chemical x dick stole from the girls

“my gosh…” said the professor, “all that chemical x…”

“professor, I’ll smash the tank,” said ryoma, “and then figure out how to get the girls back on their feet!”

“please hurry!” said utonium “mazinger z needs your help!”

“right!” nodded ryoma getter 1, then stepped towards the large glass tank, smashing it open, and the large body of black liquid spilled out. Utonium slowly walked towards the black chemical, getter robo then rushing towards Mazinger z to assist him,

In the other room, the gigantic robot was still fighting, furiously pummeling dick hardly with a hammer punch, dick then countered attacked with a punch of his own, blocking the other one, this made Mazinger z jump back a bit,

“heh!” said koji “this guy’s just as tough as dr hell’s mechanical beasts, except he keeps regrowing his damages…”

“ ** heh! You’re tough. I’ll at least give you that, ** ” said dick, “ ** but you’re making a foolish mistake. You’ll never make it out of here alive! ** ”

“don’t think it will be that simple!” said koji, Mazinger z standing back up, “It doesn’t matter if you’re a lousy businessman, another mad scientist, or a mutated tyrant. Mazinger and I will defeat you!”

“ ** I’ll shut that mouth of yours for good! ** ” screeched dick as he rushed towards Mazinger z, tentacles at the ready,

“ ** MISSILE PUNCH! ** ” shouted koji, as a hatch in Mazinger z’s stomach opened, and a missile fired, after hitting dick hardly in the stomach, another missile fired, but dick dodged it and proceeded to punch Mazinger z, the gigantic robot was pushed back, only to be countered by a knee to the stomach, but just as dick was pushed back, his chest tentacles lashed out and caught Mazinger z’s arms, dick chucked as he continued to pull the robot closer to him

“grrrr…” grunted koji “I’ve got to hold on…” Mazinger z struggled with all of his strength to hold his ground as he was pulled closer and closer towards dick

“ ** I’ll pummel you, just like those so-called Powerpuff girls… ** ” chuckled dick as he pulled Mazinger z closer,

“ ** GETTER TOMAHAWK! ** ” shouted ryoma as getter 1 swooped down after pulling out his hand axe, and cut all six tentacles that were holding Mazinger z

“ ** Aaah!! ** ” screeched dick in pain, “ ** another one!? ** ”

“did you forget about us!?” said ryoma

“ryoma!” said koji, the tentacles falling clean off of Mazinger z’s arms “great timing!”

“thank you, koji” nodded ryoma, “now, dick hardly, getter robo and Mazinger z will be your opponent!”

“ ** Excellent, ** ” said dick, his tentacles regenerated, “ ** two birds with one stone! I’ll have both of your lives and your power sources! ** ”

“don’t be a fool!” shouted ryoma, “the getter rays can’t be profited! As koji said, it belongs to the people!”

“especially since you care more about money then quality!” shouted koji

“ ** Silence! ** ” said dick lashing out his tentacles “ ** die! Both of you ** !”

“ ** GETTER WING! ** ” shouted ryoma as a red metallic fabric cape materialized at getter 1’s back, and he took flight, dodging the tentacles, dick the tried again with his ponytail tentacle and reached for the getter ray fueled robot, but quickly made a move “ ** TOMAHAWK BOOMERANG! ** ” getter robo threw his axe towards the ponytail, slicing it in half,

“ ** graa! I might as well take you then! ** ” growled dick as his chest tentacles went towards Mazinger z,

“that trick won’t work twice on me!” said koji as Mazinger z raised his fist towards dick “ ** IRON CUTTER! ** ” the forearm fired once again, but this time the arm deployed a pair of ax-like blades, slicing through the tentacles and cutting dick hardly’s side, slowly but surely, dick regenerated

“dang…” said koji, “this guy keeps getting back up, and his tentacles keep regrowing, what do we do?”

“we’ll have to distract him somehow…” said ryoma 

“ryo, leave it to me,” said Hayato “we’ll use getter 2’s speed and make him dizzy!”

“I understand, Hayato!” said ryoma

“take him out for a spin! Hayato!” said Musashi, dick hardly’s tentacles again reaching for getter robo

“watch out! Getter robo!” cried koji

“ ** OPEN GET! ** ” shouted ryoma, getter 1 separating into the three jets before the tentacles grabbed them

“ ** CHANGE GETTER TWO! SWITCH ON! ** ” cried Hayato, eagle, and bear then formed the lower torso while jaguar connected to form the upper torso, and the arms and legs sprouted, on it’s left arm was a large drill, it’s right arms was a pair of powerful gripping pliers, it’s legs were also red and thinner then getter 1’s build, while the nose cone extended to expose the face of the head with yellow eyes,

“ ** GETTER MACH SPECIAL! ** ” shouted Hayato as getter 2 then began to run around dick hardly, dodging tentacle after tentacle with great speed, and eventually circled around dick, forming afterimages as getter 2 ran in a circle, making him dizzy, reaching the speed of Mach 3

“ ** whoa! Whoa! Whoa!! ** ” said dick as he got more and more dizzy, unable to keep up with getter 2’s running speed of Mach 3, his tentacles only spinning around

“now! Mazinger z!” said Hayato, getter 2 swiftly stopping his circle running route,

“thanks! Hayato!” said koji “I’ll pay you back for last time!  ** REITO BEAM!! ** ” the tips of the ear spikes on mazinger’s head glowed a frosty blue as twin beams of freezing energy shot towards dick, hitting him at his feet, then encasing the lower half of his whole body in a block of ice, 

“ ** brrr! ** ” said dick, feeling cold at -180 degrees, “ ** as if that hotfoot was bad enough… ** ”

“how about this then!” said koji, as Mazinger z’s arms began to wind up, the jet scrander’s wings folding, “ ** DAISHARIN ROCKET PUNCH! ** ” after building momentum, both of Mazinger z’s arms fired again and hit dick much harder this time in both the face and the left shoulder joint, sending him flying towards the wall,

Meanwhile, on the main floor, utonium worked fast to soak the chemical x back into his beloved daughters. Each of them was getting the chemical x back into their systems, the knock off Powerpuff girls were also watching the scenery unfold,

“oh girls…” said utonium after a few minutes, embracing the girls, hoping the chemical x soaked into them would bring them back “blossom…bubbles…buttercup…I love you….” He said sadly, a few tears escaping his eyes,

The knock Powerpuff girls were watching with newfound sadness, love…something dick hardly never gave them…but then suddenly as the professor looked with teary eyes, the Powerpuff girls’ bodies glowed white as all of the chemical x flowed right back into them, the black liquid restoring their original colors and new life burned like fire in their hearts as they looked at the professor, their beloved father

“professor!!” said all the girls at once, “we love you too!”

“girls!!” cried the professor in joy, “I thought I lost you!!”

“we did too,” said blossom “tell us, what’s happening?”

“mazinger z and getter robo are fighting dick right now!” said professor utonium

“what!” said blossom “we’ll go help them!” 

“girls no!” said utonium “I almost lost you! I don’t want to lose you again”

“you won’t, professor!” said bubbles

“yeah! Besides,” said buttercup, pointing towards the knock-off Powerpuff girls, “I think we’re going to have help in more ways than one!”

“dick! Dick! Dickl!” chanted the knock off Powerpuff girls in rage, 

“come on, girls!” said blossom “let’s go get ’em!”

“be careful!!” cried utonium, all of the Powerpuff girls flying towards dick

Back in the other room, as all of the Powerpuff girls rushed in, Mazinger z and getter 2 were still fighting dick hardly, as he was getting back up and using his tentacles yet again, trying to grab getter 2, but can’t due to his incredible speed,

“ ** rrrr!! ** ” growled dick, “ ** hold still! ** ”

“be quick on your feet! Getter 2!” cried koji,

“ ** well, I might not be able to catch him, ** ” growled dick, then pulling a nearby iron beam to use as a club, “ ** but why don’t you try THIS on for size!! ** ”

“ ** RUST HURRICANE! ** ” cried koji as Mazinger z breathed out another corrosive wind blast as it corroded the metal bar completely, reducing it to nothing but dust particles. Dick then tried to rush koji, his chest tentacles at the ready,

“ ** GETTER ARM! ** ” cried Hayato, getter 2 catching and crushing the tentacles with it’s powerful gripping pliers, and pulled apart the tentacles,

“ ** graa!! ** ” cried dick, trying to use his ponytail tentacle, “ ** why you… ** ”

“ ** OPEN GET! ** ” cried Hayato, getter 2 separating yet again

“ ** CHANGE GETTER ONE! SWITCH ON! ** ” cried ryoma, the three jets becoming getter 1 once more, with it’s red cape flying in the air

“ryo, we’ve got him riled up,” said Hayato

“we sure have, hayato” answered ryoma, “but we’ve got to stop him no matter what!”

“that’s right!” said koji “we’ll stop you no matter what! Dick hardly!!”

“well good thing you won’t face him alone either!” shouted blossom,

“ ** what? ** ” growled dick, looking upwards with Mazinger z and getter robo to see all of the Powerpuff girls had arrived “ ** impossible!! I took your chemical x!! ** ”

“girls!” said koji, “you’re back!”

“yep!” smirked buttercup “and better than ever!”

“ ** you fools! ** ” smirked dick, “ ** now I have you all in the palm of my hands! Take them away!! ** ”

But the enraged knock off Powerpuff girls didn’t listen. Instead, they flew towards dick closer and closer, chanting his name,

“ ** I said, take them down, you mutants!! Huh? ** ” questioned dick as he saw his unloved creations come closer and closer, him growing nervous 

“you never gave us love…” said the bucktoothed blossom, 

“where was our love?” said a reject buttercup,

“why do you not love us!?” questioned the perfect buttercup replica

“yeah! You big meanie!!” screeched bubbles

“ ** no! ** ” said dick, waving away his creations “ ** get back! I am your  _ master _ !! ** ”

“not anymore, dick!” said koji

“only a master of evil dick!!” said a bucktoothed bubbles, the knock off girls surrounding dick hardly,

“a master of evil indeed, dick” said utonium from a corner. “I should never have chosen you for a friend… _ and you should never have hurt my girls… _ ”

“ ** why you!! ** ” said dick, but before he could make a move, buttercup swooped in and socked him across the face, sending him flying. Some of the other Powerpuff girl knock offs also firing their laser eyes,

“take this!!” cried koji as Mazinger z rushed in to throw another hammer punch, bubbles and blossom joining him, then jumped out of the way

“ ** GETTER TOMAHAWK! ** ” cried ryoma, getter 1 again pulling out his tomahawk, and rushed towards dick, slicing off the tentacles, and making a few cuts on dick hardly, making him scream

The other knock off Powerpuff girls swooped in and threw multiple punches in swarms as they swooped in, and more of them fired their laser eyes

“ ** why you all!! ** ” cried dick, having lost his mind at this rate, he was outnumbered, outgunned and outmatched,

“koji! Powerpuff girls!” cried ryoma “since it’s come down to this, let’s go all out and use full power!”

“understood, ryoma!” said koji

“now he’s gonna get it!” said buttercup

“time to go hardcore!” cheered bubbles

“no one messes with the Powerpuff girls!” cried blossom 

“the power is brought to bear now!!” cried koji

“let’s go! Everyone!” cried ryoma “ ** OPEN GET! ** ” getter 1 again split into the three jets,

“ ** CHANGE GETTER THREE! SWITCH ON! ** ” shouted Musashi, bear, and eagle became the central torso, with blue eyes a yellow head, tube-like arms, and missiles on the shoulders, while jaguar stayed the way it was, except a pair of tank treads came out,

“ ** Take this!! ** ” said dick, launching his chest tentacles towards getter 3,

“I don’t think so!” said Musashi, grabbing the tentacles and began to spin dick hardly around above his head, performing a modified judo hammer throw, “why you!! This one’s for the real Powerpuff girls!! All of them!!  ** DAISETSUZAN OROSHI!! ** ” he then tossed dick to the far side of the wall,

“ ** DAISHARIN ROCKET PUNCH! ** ” cried koji as Mazinger z wound up his arms again and fired both of his rocket punches again before dick got back up, blossom, bubbles also joining in for a combined assault, the other knock off Powerpuff girls alongside the perfect buttercup replica

“ ** OPEN GET! ** ” cried Musashi, getter 3 splitting into the three jets once again,

“ ** CHANGE GETTER TWO! SWITCH ON! ** ” shouted Hayato, forming getter 2 once again,

“ ** DRILL ARM!! ** ” cried Hayato as getter two swiftly rushed towards dick with a spinning drill, piercing his ponytail tentacle, and then striking him in the stomach and then disappeared and then struck him again and again as afterimages circled him,

“wow!” said bubbles “he’s fast!!”

“ ** but not fast enough for you!! ** ” cried dick in a rage-fueled daze as his chest tentacles extended towards the girls

“stop right there!!” cried koji as Mazinger z grabbed the chest tentacles again after jumping towards them,

“ ** Not again!! ** ” growled dick “ ** I’ll get you this time, however! ** ”

“you won’t hurt these girls ever again!!!” shouted koji, as he pulled a lever and Mazinger z’s eyes flashed yellow, and his whole body began to surge as the limiters were being disabled, and power output was being amplified, as the grip became harder

“ ** MAZIN POWER!! ** ” cried koji Mazinger z’s strength increased, he flung dick hardly up into the air and swung him around, and then tossed him into a wall, causing a large explosion, as Mazinger z then ran towards the other room, the other Powerpuff girls following him,

“ ** OPEN GET! ** ” cried Hayato, getter 2 splitting again,

“ ** CHANGE GETTER ONE! SWITCH ON! ** ” shouted ryoma as the three jets finally switched to getter 1,

The knock off Powerpuff girls came in like swarms towards dick, throwing punch after punch towards him, he tried to use his tentacles again, but the Powerpuff girls learned from last time and dodged them, even the ponytail, and dealt swift kicks to dick hardly,

“ ** DOUBLE TOMAHAWK! ** ” cried ryoma, getter 1 pulling out both of his tomahawks, and slashed at dick, cutting the tentacles and both shoulder joints,

“ ** graa!! ** ” screamed dick in agony as he barely pulled off the tomahawks, then the perfect buttercup copy fired her laser eyes at him

“ ** BREAST FIRE! ** ” cried koji, Mazinger z firing his intense thermal blast once again, burning dick in the chest, making him scream in agony once again,

“ ** no!! no!! ** ” screeched dick as his unloved creations then swarmed around him, covering him from the waist down 

“finish it! Now!” said the knock off Powerpuff girls, holding down their black-hearted creator

“powerpuff girls!  ** LASER EYES! ** ” cried blossom, as all of the Powerpuff girls fired their eye beams,

“ ** KOSHIRYOKU BEAM!! ** ” cried koji, Mazinger z firing his photonic eye beams once again, joining in with the Powerpuff girls’ blast

“ ** GETTER BEAM!! ** ” finished ryoma. The blast of concentrated getter energy shot from getter 1’s stomach, making the blast even more powerful as overwhelmed even dick hardly’s regeneration powers,

“ ** NOOOOO!!!!!! ** ” screamed dick in agony, the blasts making him burn, as green flames then burst from the sides, encasing dick in flames, burning him alive alongside his creations, other equipment of the factory also overloaded, sending the factory ablaze

“this place is gonna blow!” screamed koji

“professor!!” screamed blossom, flying towards utonium, bubbles, and buttercup flying with her, “we have to get out of here!!”

“but how!?” said utonium,

Then suddenly, a few surviving Powerpuff girl knock offs opened a large nearby door

“get out now…before it’s too late…” said one of the survivors,

The girls wasted no time in flying out the door with the professor. Mazinger z and getter robo also flew out, crashing through the roof as the factory was in flames, the perfect buttercup copy barely scaping the fire, just moments before the terrible explosion and the factory was sent crashing into the ocean below, the bridge connecting to the ravine sinking below, sending dick hardly, his empire, and his ambitions into a watery grave,

“woo…” said buttercup, “what a way to go out…”

“you can say that again,” said blossom “ah! Mazinger Z! getter robo!”

The two giant robots flew towards the family, landing nearly five feet in front of them, Mazinger z kneeling with getter robo

“girls,” said koji, “we nailed em,”

“we sure did!” cheered blossom

“yeah!” cheered bubbles, “take that dick!”

“yes, but what I want to know is why were there other Powerpuff girls in there?” Asked utonium

“…those knock offs were our fault…” sighed blossom 

“what do you mean?” asked utonium

“well, it’s a long story,” said blossom sadly,

After a few minutes, the girls told everyone the whole story. Dick had deceived them into giving him chemical x, believing he was on the side of good, only to find out he made more Powerpuff girls to profit off of. Koji and the getter team explained their side of the story as well in Japan, including their short lifespan, utonium could not believe his ears,

“so, dick tricked you into giving him chemical x…” said koji

The girls only sadly nodded

“oh girls…” sighed utonium sadly

“what a horrid man,” said ryoma 

“well now he’s at the bottom where he belongs,” said Hayato

“serves him right!” said Musashi

“I feel so ashamed…” said blossom “we shouldn’t have lied to you…those girls only had so long to live,”

“please don’t be upset with us, professor,” pleaded bubbles

“well, old dick may have gotten the formula right…” comforted utonium, embracing all three of his girls, “but the one ingredient he forgot, was  _ love _ .”

“professor…” said the girls. Koji and the getter team smiled at the scene before them,

“well, now that’s done,” said koji after a few minutes, “I guess it’s time for us to return home,”

“I suppose so,” replied ryoma 

“will we see you guys again?” asked blossom

“if we’re ever needed, yes,” said koji, “we each have our own homes to protect”

“that’s right,” said ryoma, “we must be going,”

“I can’t thank you two enough,” said professor utonium, “If it weren’t for you two, I don’t know what would’ve happened!”

“you’re very welcome, professor utonium,” nodded koji “see ya!!”

“goodbye!! Mazinger z! getter robo!” waved the Powerpuff girls, watching Mazinger z and getter robo lift-off back to japan,

“let’s go home, girls…” sighed utonium as he walked away, back to their home, the battle over, and his beloved daughters reunited,

A few days afterward, after Mazinger z and getter robo returned to Japan, due to numerous filed complaints and the lack of activity, the Powerpuff girls Xtreme was permanently canned. The survivors lived out their short lives as best as they could, with the real Powerpuff girls revealing the truth about their internationality, 

Xtreme industries, with dick hardly’s demise, was permanently rendered bankrupt, with much rejoicing from the former workers who worked for dick, ending his dreams for profit once and for all, 

afterward, after the angry mobs were silenced, the real Powerpuff girls continued to protect Townsville, knowing that there are other heroes like Mazinger z and getter robo protecting many parts of the world alongside them…

And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to Mazinger z, getter robo, professor utonium, and the Powerpuff girls!

The End


End file.
